Newsies: Fushigi Yugi Style
by Setsuna and Rei
Summary: Newsies as done by the Fushigi Yugi cast... i think you already knew that though. PG13 for bandit language and riskay(sp?) outfits.
1. Default Chapter

NEWSIES

(Fushigi Yugi style!)

PART I

Setsuna: I like Newsies…

Rei: Yeah, Newsies is cool!

Setsuna: You know what would be fun-nah?

Rei: What?

Setsuna: If the Fushigi Yugi people were cast in it!

Rei: That'd be awesome!

Setsuna: ::Naga laugh:: I am such a genius!

Rei: ::sweatdrop:: right. ::takes out her bag of fanfic magic:: 

Setsuna:: ::takes out hers too:: you ready?

Rei: Ready!

                              Key: 

                                             ::-:: = Actions

                                             (-) = Whispering

                                             _Italics _= Thoughts

                                             *-* = Singing

~

Narrator: One fine day in Konan, Nuriko was lounging lazily on Chichiri's fishing rock by the tranquil pond. 

Nuriko: I'm bored, no da… Crap, I've been around Chichiri too long! ::sigh:: I need something to do… ::lightbulb:: I know! ::grabs some paper, ink and quill from the narrator guy and starts to write::

Narrator: Hey! Give that back!

Nuriko: Aw, be quiet! You've got more!

Narrator: (meanie…)

Nuriko: ::writing:: could he…. Yeah I guess so…. Possibly… if Suzaku's willing and the creeks don't rise… Hmmm…. They're so cute together! Should I? Yeah, totally. They'll kill me for it but it just makes it all more fun. ::laughs:: …. True…. I guess so…. How will I get _him _ to do _this?_ Ooooo I know… ::giggle:: Is there _ anything _ she's good for? Oh, I know! ::insane laugh::

Narrator: A few days later, in a room at Hotohori's palace all of the Suzaku warriors are gathered, except for Nuriko of course….

Nuriko: ::rushes in carrying a big stack of papers:: Hey everyone!

Hotohori: What's that Nuriko?

Nuriko: A play I just finished writing! Guess what! You're all going to help me perform it!

Everyone else: Come again?

Nuriko: Yeah! I made a part especially for each of you! J-just to suit your personalities! ::starts passing out casting papers::

Chichiri: ::raises his eyebrows:: what do you mean 'suits my personality'?!

Nuriko: umm… ummm… 

Chichiri: I'm a girl, no da!!!

Tamahome: (I thought that was Nuriko…)

Nuriko: ::glares:: I heard that you know.

Tamahome: I am _so _ scared.

Tasuki: Hah! I'm the lead character! In your face Tamahome!

Miaka: Who am I?

Nuriko: Miss Meadalark… 

Miaka: who's that?

Tamahome: She's the…. NURIKO WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?

Nuriko: Hey don't judge it yet! You haven't even seen the outfit!

Tamahome: I DON'T WANT TO!!

Nuriko: (well I figured _ you_ would….)

Tasuki: Hello, didn't anyone hear me? I'm the lead character!

Chiriko: Chichiri, did you take a good look at this?

Chichiri: Why? What is it, no da?

Chiriko: You're the love interest….

Chichiri & Tasuki: I/He what?! ::grr-grr, hiss-hiss::

Tamahome: And Mitsukake has a bigger part than me?! He barely even speaks!

Nuriko: So? You're focused on too much.

Tamahome: What's that suppose to mean?!

Nuriko: Every thing is about you these days! (Well, and Miaka)

Hotohori: Who's this … Pul-it-zer guy? I hope he's as beautiful as I am…

Nuriko: ::sweatdrop:: well.. uh… sure.

Hotohori: Well that's good. Who's playing all these other parts though?

Nuriko: I've got that solved! Follow me. ::leads them outside:: 

[five dozen bound and gagged mountain bandits, the Seiryu warriors and the loose Kouji were waiting]

Tasuki: Kouji, it's been so long! ::dance, dance, dance::

Nuriko: and that's exactly why Kouji is playing the best friend. 

Chichiri: That still doesn't explain why I'm the love interest!

Kouji: Sister! ::hugs Chichiri:: and after you two get married we'll be brother-in-laws!

Chichiri: Get offa me!! (No da)

Tasuki: ::blush, blush, embarrassed laugh:: uh, change of subject please! 

Chiriko: But do they know why they're here? ::points at the bound & gagged bandits & Seiryu warriors::

Nuriko: Not yet…

Taiistsukun: ::appears in her chair with Nyan-nyan sitting on her head:: You asked us to come, Nuriko?

Hotohori: (how did he accomplish this?)

Tasuki: AH! It's King Tut's Grandmummy ::glomps Chichiri:: It's horrible.

Taiistsukun: Shut up you! For your information I use to be in Broadway! I played Beauty in Beauty and the Beast!

Tamahome: (Isn't that some sort of oxymoron?)

Chiriko: ::to Mitsukake:: (what's Broadway?)

Mitsukake: ::shrugs::

Chichiri: ::tries to pry Kouji and Tasuki off of him:: Get offa me no da… ::sad face::

Nuriko: Now it's time to practice! 

Chiriko: But they're still tied up! ::pointing at many tied up peoples::

Nuriko: oh yea…. Are you all willing to cooperate? ::all the bandits nod…::

Nakago: ::mumble mumble mumble::

Nuriko: what was that?

Nakago: ::muffled screaming::

Nuriko: fine! ::Takes off the gag::

Nakago: What is the meaning of this!

Nuriko: Did you not hear anything I said? Blah, blah ,blah, blah, play blah ,blah, blah, blah ,blah, blah, you blah ,blah, blah, blah ,blah, blah, in it. Blah ,blah, blah, blah ,blah, blah, Okay?

Nakago: ::sweatdrop:: Fine heathen! We'll be in your stupid play just untie us!

Amiboshi: ::ungagged:: Speak for yourself!

Miaka: ::whines:: Oh please, Amiboshi 

Amiboshi: Fine! Just stop whining!

Miaka: YAY! Wait a minute…

Nuriko: Okay let's rehearse!

Hotohori: Right. How long do we have?

Nuriko: Umm… two hours…?

Hotohori: What?!

Nuriko: Oh, skip it. Y'all just memorize your lines! 

All: Okay….

Chichiri: Wait a minute…. This is a MUSICAL?!

END PART I


	2. 

Rei: Not much to say about this one. It's pretty much like the original. Newsies, that is. Maybe things'll liven up in the next part. Still, I think this one is worth the read… 

PART II

Narrator: With the power of Fanfic magic, and the fact that this _ is_ a book, thousands of fans gathered in stands two hours later, waiting eagerly for the start of the play… (well, those that weren't carrying tomatoes anyway.)

Nuriko: Anyone who throws tomatoes at my play will get pulverized!!!

Narrator: okay, okay, nix the tomatoes guys… 

Keisuke & Tetsuya: awww… ::put the tomatoes away::

Miaka: How'd they get here!

Rei and Setsuna: Fanfic magic, DUH!

Nuriko: umm… who're they? Nevermind, Miaka, put on your costume, we're about to start.. ::hands her the 'ahem' dress (or lack there of)::

Miaka: You want me to wear THIS?!

Nuriko: No, you're going nude, I just want you to hold it…

Tamahome: WHAT?!

Nurko: I was just kidding!

Tamahome & Miaka: and this costume is any better?!

Nuriko: ::sniffle:: I made it myself…. _Besides, how else are we going to get the audience to stay?_

Chichiri: what is with this costume? ::wearing fluffy white dress::

Nuriko:: well I was hoping you'd be a girl…

Chichiri: I'm not changing into a girl!

Nuriko: Oh well… hold on.. ::pulls down Chichiri's ponytail and combs his bangs down…:: there… a little better I suppose…

Chichiri: I hate you right now, no da….

Tasuki: You could change it to an older brother you know…

Nuriko: NO, he's staying an older sister!

Chichiri: Why me…?!

Nuriko: Okay, lets get the ball rolling!!!

Narrator: Out in the audience a hush fell as the lights dimmed. 

Suboshi: ::walks to the middle of the stage, a spot light following him. He stops in the middle of the stage, looking at the audience, soft music playing behind him:: In 1899 the streets of New York city echoed with the voices of Newsies peddling the newspapers of William Randolph Hearst, Joseph Pulitzer and other giants of the newspaper world… 

Yui: (psst, Nuriko, where did you get all these names?)

Nuriko: (Miaka was studying some of this stuff… strange, eh?)

Yui: (not really.)

Suboshi: On every corner you saw them carrying the banner bringing you the news for a penny a pape. Poor orphans and runaways, newsies were a ragged army, without a leader, till one day all that changed…

[The curtain opens, and Suboshi goes to lie in one of the beds set up. Around ten other boys are sleeping in various positions on the bunk beds, the other half of the stage set up as a bathroom.]

Old Bandit: Alright you guys, up! We gots papes to sell! C'mon get up now! ::stops beside one of the beds, poking a red head on the shoulder:: C'mon get up! 

Tasuki: What's the matter w'chou…

Old Bandit: What's the matter with me? What's the matter w'chou? Chou dreamin' of sellin' papes? ::moves on from bed to bed::

Suboshi: ::gets up and starts to search on a nightstand for something, then looks at the bed beside him. He leans over and looks at Anonymous Bandit A (Bob) who's holding a cigar between his lips:: * That's my cigar…*

Bob: * You'll steal anudder *

Amiboshi: * eh bummers we gots work to do *

Hikou: * since when did you become me muddur? *

Miaka: (isn't he suppose to be dead … and how did he get here?)

Nuriko: (ah, the power of Fanfic magic)

Miaka: (what?)

Nuriko: (Nevermind.) 

Tamahome: * aw stop ya bawlin' *

Yui, Amiboshi & Hikou: *who asked you? *

Hikou: So how'd ya sleep, Jack?

Tasuki: On me back, Mush

Hikou: ::laughs and walks to others in bathroom:: Did you hear that guys? I asked Jack 'ow he slept and he said 'on me back mush!'

Tamahome: ::walking on crutch into the bathroom area:: 'ey, Tasuki, when I walk, do I look like I'm faking it?

Nuriko: ::on side. Slaps his own forehead:: (doh!) 

Tasuki: Nah, _ Crutchie_ (My name is Jack, idiot) Who says your fakin' it?

Tamahome: Nobody… it's just there's so many fake crips' on the streets these days ya can't tell a real one fr'm a fake! I need to get a new sellin' spot. Where they don't know m'face.

Hikou: * Try Bottle Alley or da Ha'bor*

Suboshi: ::elbows Hikou:: * Try Central Park, it's guaranteed * :: runs comb through his hair::

Tasuki: *Try any Banker, Bum, or Barber *

Yui: ::washing her face and dressed as a guy:: *The almost all knows 'ow to read *

Amiboshi: :: walks out of toilet stall:: *I smell money *

Tamahome: ::opens stall door then closes it quickly:: *You smell foul *

Hikou: ::stops Amiboshi from hitting Tamahome:: *Met this gurl last night *

Tamahome: ::trying to wash his face:: *move your elbow *

Suboshi: ::eyes closed:: * pass the towel*

Hikou: ::on top of a barrel holding the towel:: *for a buck I might! *

All: * Ain't it a fine life, carrying the banner through it all. A mighty fine life, carrying the banner tough and tall. Every mornin' we goes where we wishes we's as free as fishes, sure beats washin' dishes, whatta fine life carryin' home free all! *

Tasuki: ::walking down the street:: * It takes a smile as sweet as butter*

Tamahome: * The kind that ladies can't resist *

Suboshi: *it takes an orphan, with a studder *

Amiboshi: *who ain't afraid to use his - *

Yui: FIST! ::playfully attacking Amiboshi::

All: * Summer stinks and winter's waitin' welcome to New York, boy ain't nature fascinatin' when yous gotta walk! It's a fine life carrying the banner with your chums! A fine life, blowin' every nickel as it comes *

Tamahome: ::Dancing around with the others:: * I'm no snoozer, sittin' makes me anzy, I like livin' chancy,*

All: *Harlem to Delancy whatta fine life, carryin' the banner through the slums- *

Nun-like-people: ::standing in front of food wagon:: * Blessed, Children, though you wander lost and depraved, Suzaku loves you! You shall be saved! *

Soi: ::walking through crowd of boys, looking at the different faces:: * Patrick *

Suboshi: ::holds out cup:: * just give me half cup*

Soi: * Darling *

Amiboshi: *something to wake me up *

Soi: *Since you left me *

Hikou: *I gotta find an angle *

Soi: *I am undone *

Tamahome: * I gotta sell more papes*

Soi: *Mother, loves you! *

All boys: * If I hate the headline, I'll make up the headline *

Soi: * Gods, save my son! * ::exits stage with nuns::

All: ::Dancing:: *and I'll say anything I haveta, cause it's two for a penny, if I take too many, weasel just makes me eat 'em afta.*

Group 1: Look! There putting up the headline, They call that a head line? I've heard better stories from the copper on the beat! I was gonna take twenty but a dozen'll be plenty. *

Group 2: ::simultaneously with Group 1: * What's it say? That won't pay! So where's your spot? Gods, it's hot! *

All: *Tell me how I'm gonna make ends meat? We need a good assassination, We need and earthquake or a war*

Bob: *How 'bout a crooked politician *

All: * Hey stupid, that ain't news no more. Uptown to grand central station down to city hall. We improves the circulation walkin' till we crawl. We improves our circulation walking till we crawl Still we'll be out there Carrying the banner man to man! Yes, we'll be out there soaking every sucker that we can! See the headline, newsies on a mission, kill the competition, sell the next edition; while we're out there carrying the banner is the...*

Tomo & Miboshi: ::walk up and stop the singing, pushing kids out of their way::

Suboshi: Oh dear me, what is that smell? I fear the sewers musta backed up in the night…

Tamahome: No, that's too bad for the sewer… it must be the… DeLancy brothers…

Tomo: ::goes to hit Tamahome, but Tasuki steps in:: C'mere shrimp!

Suboshi: ::stage whisper:: oh, that's not good for your health…

[back stage]

Nuriko: Okay, people, get that stuff ready! Do not drop the table Keisuke! 

Tetsuya: ::helping Keisuke carry the table:: Dude, how'd they get all this done in two hours… and where the hell'd this stage come from anyway?!

Keisuke: I don't know…. I'm scared…..

Nuriko: ::Checks the action on the stage:: Chichiri, you almost ready?!

Chichiri: ::grumble::

Nuriko: Oh get over it! ::goes to the dressing room to get ready:: 

Miaka: ::blushing and holding a blanket around her:: I don't like this…

Hotohori: I'm sure it's not that bad, Miaka…

Miaka: You wanna bet? ::opens and closes it quickly::

Hotohori:: Huh? I didn't see it…

Miaka: ::drops the blanket:: See, this is embarrassing!

Hotohori: ::nosebleed:: It's… well… ah… ….

Tamahome:: Miaka! Put that blanket back on!!!

Miaka: ::realizes what she did and hurriedly wraps the blanket back around her::

Nuriko: ::comes back out, and takes a peek at the stage:: Okay, let's hope they don't screw this up!

END PART II


	3. 

Okay! Rei and S-chan back for another go! 

Rei: Yeah, that's not entirely true… I'm the only one here at the moment… ::sniff:: oh well ::huggles her Nuri-honey doll:: that's better!  All right, this time we're breaking away from the original script a bit (cause I don't have my video with me) so deal, peeps. Well on with the show!

Part III

[All 'actors' on the stage, lined up to get their papes]

Nakago: (I can't believe I'm doing this) ::yells at Tasuki:: C'mone kid, move it!

Tasuki: Hey now, I'm perusing the murchandice! …. I'll take da usual ::Slaps money down on the desk::

Nakago:: ::to Tomo:: one-hundred papes! 

Tasuki: ::Takes his papes and moved down to sit on the steps beside Suboshi:: 

Subo:: How's it look today, Jack?

Tasuki: Same as always…

Kouji: ::behind them:: ahh… ten papes, please

Nakago: Ten papes!

Tasuki: ::stands up and addresses Kouji:: Ten papes? Nah nah, Su-er.. Race, kn'I borrow a ten piece? 

Subo: Sure. No prob. ::throws him a dime:: 

Tasuki: ::catches it::  thanks ::to nakago:: he'll take fifty

Kouji: Nah, nah, nah, I-I don't want any more papes

Tasuki: Of course you do! Every newsie wants more papes!

Kouji: ::follows Tasuki down the steps:: Look I don't want your papes! ::hands him the extra::

Tasuki: What's the matter with chou? 'Course you want more papes!

Kouji: Look pal, I don't know who you ar-

Chiriko: ::runs up:: Cowboy! They call him Cowboy!

Tasuki: ::chuckles:: Yeah, they do. They also call me Jack, Jack Kelly, which is what me mudder called me. What they call you?

Chiriko: I'm Les, and he's David, Davey for short. He's older.

Tasuki: No kiddin'. Look, Davey, I gotta deal to offer ya. You sell wi'me and we'll split it ah… 70-30

Kouji: Feh!

Tasuki: ::mockingly:: Feh! Well? Take it or leave it.

Kouji: It's gotta be at least 50-50

Tasuki: well… let's say 60-40 and call it even

Random peeps behind them: (c'mon, it's a good deal!) (Jackie-boy's the best)

Kouji: I don't see why you need me?

Tasuki: I don't need you! But I don't have a little brother to front for me!

Kouji: well…

Chiriko: C'mon Davey!! ::pulls the all-too-cute chiriko puppy dog eyes::

Kouji: alright

Tasuki: Deal! ::spits in his hand and holds it out to David, who retracts his:: What's the matter?

Kouji: That's disgusting! 

Others: ::laugh::

[sceane is over and the curtain drops]

Nuriko: ::hurrying everyone along and so forth:: Come on people! We only got a few minutes! ::claps hands together:: come on, come on, come on! Miaka, it's almost your time! 

Miaka: I don't wanna go out there in this! ::cries::

Nuriko: Oh get over it! It's not that bad!

Chichiri: Yeah, you don't have to crossdress, no da.

Nuriko: What's wrong with crossdressing?

Chichiri: I am not gay!!

Nuriko: Neither am I!

Everyone: ::stares at Nuriko::

Nuriko: ::crosses arms:: I'm not! I'm bisexual…

Everyone: ::sweatdrop::

Nuriko: What the crap are you people stopping for? Move it!!

Everyone: ::start running around again::

Chiriko: Do I really have to drink alcohol in the next scene, Nuriko-chan?

Nuriko: Of course not, I didn't allow any on the set… too many bandits around, you see.

Chiriko: oh, that's good.

Hotohori: When do I go on?

Nuriko: um… two scenes from now…

Hotohori: okay! ::skips off to find something to drink::

Nuriko: Fruit basket… positively fruity…. and yet… ::heart-eyes::

Tamahome:: Nuriko, can I have a word with you?

Nuriko: Yes?

Tama: What is up with the costume you made for Miaka?! 

Nuriko: I thought it looked good…

Tama: You would! 

Miaka: (What's that suppose to mean?)

Tama: I thought you said you weren't going to chase her!

Miaka: Uhh…

Nuriko: Tama!!! You promised you wouldn't say anything!

Miaka: I already knew…

Tama&Nuriko: Oh… 

Nuriko: In that case… I only made it that way so that the audience would stay!

Tama: You mean, you didn't think they'd like my acting?

Nuriko: Not everything centers on you, no da! (Shit, I said it again!)

Tama: Of course everything centers on me! I'm the dashing miser!

Nuriko: (Dashing my ass…)

Tama: I heard that…

Anonymous bandit: We're ready Nuriko!

Nuriko: Yeah! Tasuki, Kouji, Chiriko, Bandits… oh hell… Places everybody! 

Everybody: Hai Nuriko-sama!

Nuri: I could get use to this…

[The curtain rises revealing a stage set like an outdoor fighting ring. Two fighters are busy beating the stuffing out of each other while the crowd looks on. Tasuki, and kouji can be seen making their way through the crowd selling papes]

Tasuki: Fire on Ellis Island! Thousands flee in panic!!

Kouji: ::after selling a pape::  where? Where does it say that?

Tasuki: Page 3 ::continueing selling:: 

Kouji:: ::Reads:: a trash fire scares seaqulls on Ellis Island? You're making us headlines?!

Tasuki:  I'm not lying! I'm just expanding the truth a little;  nuthin' the writers don't do.

Kouji: but… :: sees Chiriko coming up::

Chiriko: Sold another one, Jack!

Tasuki: That's great, here's another! ::hands him another pape::

Chiriko: ::runs off::

Kouji: don't you think what you're doing is wrong? My father taught me not to lie.

Tasuki: yeah, and mine taught me not to starve. 

Chiriko: ::runs up again:: I made a quarter!

Tasuki: you did? ::leans down and gets a wiff of Chiriko's breath:: you been drinking?

Chiriko: Yeah! That's how I made the quarter! Some guy bet me I wouldn't drink some!

Kouji&Tasuki: ::laugh::

Tasuki: well, you better hope no body calls the cops on you…

Kouji: ::staring across the ring:: … Hey Jack, that a friend of yours?

Tasuki: ::looks over to see the horribly scary face of Tai Yi-Jun across the ring:: oh crap, it's the Bulls! Run for it! ::starts running as a police officer reaches them::

Kouji & Chiriko: ::follow Tasuki around a few alleys and up an apartment building where they duck behind a wall on the roof:;

Tai Yi-Jun: ::followed them until the last part:: Sullivan! I'll catch you! Just you wait, Sullivan!

(((    And now, it's time for a snack break with Rei and Nuriko!     )))

Nuriko: Hmmm… I could use some popcorn! 

Rei: Me too!

Nuriko: Ano… who're you!

Rei: your local Crossdresser fanatic!

Nuriko: ::sweatdrop:: okay…. Let's go get some popcorn!

Rei: Yea! 

[they go to the snack bar]

Nuriko: wow, no line, how odd!

Rei: I know, no da. Oh well, the better for us!

Nuriko: we'll have some popcorn, extra butter please!

Kamui: Will that be small, medium, or large?

Nuriko: Large

Rei: Kamui?! What're you doing here?

Kamui: After school job… ano… do I know you?

Rei: I created you… 

Kamui: uh…. 

Kilie: I though Tasuki and Chichiri 'created' us?

Nuriko: BWAH?

Rei: ::dies in helpless fit of laughter::

Kamui: Maybe you shouldn't have said that….

Kilie: But it's true…

Nuriko: That's it… I'm going back to my play….

Rei: ::gets up:: but you didn't get your popcorn!

Nuriko: Ack! I thought you died!

Rei: Whatever, I'm already dead! 

Nuriko: oh I am not going to ask.

Kilie: She's right, ya know. Being dead nowadays means absolutely nothing…

Rei: So true! So watta 'bout that popcorn?

Kamui: coming right up… ::hands her the popcorn:: anything else?

Rei: Two large Dr. Peppers, please!

Kamui: ::gets them for her::

Rei: okay lets go!

Kilie: Hey! You didn't pay!

Rei: I'm the authoress, I don't have to pay!

Kilie: Is that right?

Kamui:  I don't think so….

(((   Okay, back to the play now   )))

[While you were gone the scene switched to an open alley with a door to a theatre]

Kouji: ::stops running:: Jack! That's enough; I'm not running anymore!

Tasuki: Alright! We'll just duck in here!

Kouji: ::once inside:: Jack! What is going on? Who were those people!

Tasuki: That was the Warden. He runs the Boys Reform house.

Kouji: Reform?

Tasuki: Yeah, reform. He's after me cause I escaped.

Kouji: Uh-huh, and what were you in there for.

Tasuki: I was hungry so I stole some food.

Kouji: ::disbelieving:: food?

Tasuki: Yeah food. What, you don't believe me?

Kouji: Well so far I don't have much reason to, do I?

Miaka: ::enters, stage left::  Shoo! Shoo! You get out of here!

Tasuki: ::sees what she's wearing and almost dies from shock, but manages to recover:: You wouldn't throw me out with out a kiss goodbye, would ya Medda?

Miaka: Jaaaccckkk!! Jackie-boy! ::hugs him:: How've ya been kid-o? 

Tasuki: Same as usual, Medda. Hey, do yous thinks we could stay here for awhile, until a problem outside goes away.

Miaka: Sure! Hey, Johnson, give these kids anything they want! On the house!

Kouji: ::after Medda leaves:: You know her? 

Tasuki: Sure! She was a friend'o me fathers!

Chiriko: Wow! ::watching through stage ropes::

Tasuki&Kouji: ::join him::

miaka: * My lovey dovey baby, I boo-hoo-hoo for you, I used to be your tootsie-wootsie, then you said 'tooldle-dedoo'. I miss the hanky-panky, each nighty-night til three. Come back my lovey dovey baby, and coochie-coo with me*

Tasuki: ::Breaks trance:: K'mon, we had better get outta here.

Kouji: ::drags Chiriko out into the alley after Tasuki:: You said she was a friend of your father's… where are your parents?

Tasuki: ::sits down in a shoe-shine chair, looking at Chiriko jokingly:: shine my shoes?

Chiriko: ::shines his shoes::

Tasuki: They're out west looking for a place to set up a ranch. They're gonna send for me as soon as they find one.

Kouji: ::About to say something but they're interrupted by loud crashes and yelling:: what's that?

All three: ::run to see the trolly worker strike::

Tasuki: ::Excited:: aw man, this is awesome! 

Kouji: Awesome? Someone could get killed!

Tasuki: Where's your sense of adventure? This is history in the making! This'll be in the papes tomorrow!

Kouji: Hey, Jack, we should get out of here!

Tasuki: Yeah yeah… ::looks at Chichri:: Hehe, looks like he missed all the excitement.

Chichiri: ::sleeping::

Kouji: ::laughs::

[curtain closes as it's time for a scene change]

Nuriko: ::clapping:: alright guys!! Good job!

Hotohori: Do I get to come in now?

Nuriko: No, Hotohori-sama. One more scene before you get to act. However, it is Chichiri's turn.

Chichiri: I don't wanna, no da!

Nuriko: Well you're going to!

Chichiri: No I won't!

Nuriko: Chichiri-chaaann!!!! ::evil monster eyes::

Chichiri: ::chibified:: Okay okay okay, no da!!!

Nuirko: By the way Yui, Suboshi, thanks for playing double roles!

Yui&Suboshi: No problem!

Yui: I'm actually liking this!

Suboshi: yeah, it's kinda fun hanging out with these guys. Better than with Nakago

Yui: I'll agree with that!

[Curtain rises, set of apartment house]

::door opens and Kouji walks in, followed by Tasuki who's carrying Chichiri:

Yui: Oh my Serriyu, what happened?

Kouji: Nothing mom, he's just a little tired. ::lays the money down on the table in front of Suboshi::

Subo: You made all of that in one day?

Kouji: well, half of that's Jack's.

Tasuki: ::just put Chichiri in his bed and comes up behind Kouji::

Kouji: Mom, Dad, this is my selling partner, Jack Kelly.

Tasuki: 'lo

Subo: Well, it's nice to meet you, Jack. I'm glad David's making some friends out there. Why don't you have dinner with us?

Tasuki: I wouldn't want to impose…

Subo: No, no, no, you're not imposing. Any friend of David's is a friend of the family's. Why don't you go ad some water to the soup, Mollie? ::kisses Yui on the cheek::

Yui: ::smiles:: ayyaa… ::goes to 'add water to the soup::

Kouji: ::indicates Chichiri who's sulking at the table:: By the way, Jack, this is my… sister… Sarah.

Tasuki: ::tips his hat:: Hallo.

Chichiri: ::decides to kill Nuriko when the play is over then mouthes 'hi' to Tasuki::

All: ::sit down to eat:: 

Subo: So, do you think he has a future?

Tasuki: From what I've seen, your boys are naturals.

Subo: Be that as it may, Davie here is going back to school as soon as my arm heals.

Kouji: But dad—

Subo: No 'buts' we had a deal. 

Kouji: yeah…

Chichiri: So, Jack, what is it that makes a Newspaper sale?

Tasuki: Well… interestin' words like… Scandal, Murder, assassination… ::looks Chichiri in the eyes:: Love Nest… Nude…. ::looks around at the others, growing embarrassed:: ah, but perhaps I'm talking to much.

Subo: ::smiles at him:: Sarah, go get that cake your mother is hiding in the cabinet…

Yui: ::slaps him with a towel:: That's for your birthday tomorrow!

Subo: I can have a birthday anytime, this is a celebration!

[skip ahead cause I don't feel like typing this part anymore.]

[Tasuki and Kouji standing outside the apartment on the fire escape]

Tasuki: What happened to your dad's arm?

Kouji: He broke it working in a factory. He doesn't have a union to protect him, so he lost his job. He's hoping to get back on when it heals.

Tasuki: Man… I had better be goin'

Kouji: Hey, do you have a place to stay? You could stay here for the night.

Tasuki: Nah… nah, I gotta place of my own. You're family's real nice, David. Your lucky… See you tomorrow.

Kouji: yeah! Carryin' the banner.

Tasuki: Carryin the banner. ::watches Kouji go in and shut the window::

Yui:  ::humming in the background::

Tasuki:  ::walking down the fire escape:: *So that's what they call a family… Mother, daughter, father, son… Guess that everything you heard about, is true. So you ain't got any family. Well who said you needed one? Ain't you glad, nobody's waitin' up for you…. 

When I dream, on my own, I'm alone but I ain't lonely. For a dreamer night's the only time of day. When the city's finally sleepin' all my thoughts begin to stray. And I'm on the road that's bound for, Santa Fe.* ::walking out of the alley, grabs a passing wagon:: [no, I don't know how that happened]  *And I'm free! Like the wind! Like I'm gonna live forever! It's a feelin' time can never take away.* ::hops off the wagon::  All I need's a few more dollars then I'm outta here to stay, dreams come true, yes they do, in Santa Fe!

Where does it say you've gotta live and die here! Where does it say a guy can't catch a break! Why should you only take what 'cha givin! Why should you live your whole life livin' trapped where there ain't no future, even at seventeen, breakin' your back for someone else's sake. If the life don't seem to suit ya, how bout a change of scene, far from the lousy head lines and the dead lines in between!

Santa Fe! Are you there? Do you swear you won't forget me? If I found you would you let me come and stay? I ain't getting any younger, and before my dyin' day, I want space, not just air! Let'em laugh in my face, I don't care. Save a place, I'll be there… 

So that's what they call a family… ain't you glad you ain't that way… ain't you glad, you gotta dream called. Santa Fe….

End Part III

Rei: Finished! Hope you like it. Sorry that I left some stuff out, but my hands are getting tired and I won't have any time to type this later. So anywhoo, I can check this off my list. Now I have to go type up a part for Broken Bonds. BTW, Kilie and Kamui are from that story, if you're wondering where that came from. Ta!


End file.
